


An Unexpected Pleasure

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, I love them so much, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pre-War, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, because i love them, i honestly just wanted to write them getting it on, i know no one asked for it but i want to throw it into the void anyway, lord forgive me my self-indulgent oc porn, they are precious, two dorks have coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: April, 2072, Nora Barker is relaxing at home.And then she gets a knock on the door.





	

It was quiet today.

Nora stretched out in her chair, a plate of crumbs in front of her, a copy of the Bugle splayed out across the table as she arched, yawning. When she had time, she’d need to call the restaurant to see if they’d found her jacket. She’d had it for a while now and it had quickly become one of her favourites.

Her quiet relaxation was shattered by a sudden knock at the door, and she looked down at herself, making a face when she realised she was in little more than her nightdress and a housecoat. She stood and kicked her chair away, tying the coat as she tried to think who might be outside. Her housemate hadn’t told her to expect guests.

Nora bit her lip.

She carefully made her way over to the window, twitching the curtain just a tad to look out.

Her face flushed as heat rolled through her, and she dropped the curtain, swallowing.

Oh god, it was _him_ , one of the witnesses. Nate. Last seen after walking her home from the restaurant. 

And he was holding her jacket, and a small bouquet of flowers.

The past two nights popped cheerfully into her head, a sudden memory of ending up splayed across her bed with her fingers clamped between her teeth to stifle her cries, and she felt a responding wet throb between her thighs. She quickly stepped away from the window, lip between her teeth once more as she tried to decide what to do. It would send the _worst_ message if she opened the door like this, but the problem that arose from that was that she _wanted_ that message to be sent.

She had to consider her options carefully. Nate Pendleton hadn’t tried to make any untoward moves on her the other night, despite the isolation they’d been in whilst walking her home. And despite his height. And his broadness. And the strong arms…could’ve pinned her to a wall easily…

_This is not what I need to be thinking about._

So, Nate didn’t _seem_ to be dangerous, at least not towards her. And he had flowers…and her _jacket_ , which was a minor point.

She made sure her coat was tied tightly as he rang the doorbell. She gave it a moment, and then made her way into the hall, turning the door handle, positioning herself behind the wood to hide the house coat.

_Oh, my hair still looks like shit._

“Ah, hey,” Nate began, smiling at her. “You left your jacket the other night.”

He held out the garment. Nora reached for it, taking it from his hand. He seemed oddly reluctant to yield it, and she tugged a little coughing. His eyes widened slightly, and he released it, stepping back.

“I was in the neighbourhood this morning and Madelyn asked if I could hand your jacket back to you. I _really_ hope you didn’t miss it too much.”

“It’s…one of my favourites, so I did,” she admitted.

“Ah. Right.”

Nate paused. She tried to look at him and all she could picture was that fantasy her mind had- _yes, right moving on_. Though, she seemed to be in luck – he seemed like he wasn’t looking at her directly either.

“I was wondering if you were busy,” Nate added. “This morning. We could get coffee. If you’re not. Are you?”

“No, I’m…I’m not busy,” she replied. “I didn’t really expect to leave the house today either.”

Nate’s eyes dropped suddenly, and she watched him look embarrassed.

“Oh, right. You’re…well, did you want to get coffee?” he asked again.

“…well…I mean…it…maybe it would be…cheaper…”

_Nora Barker._

“We…don’t have to go anywhere…”

“…what do you mean?”

“I dunno, did…maybe you want to come in?” she offered.

_Oh, fuck, Nora, nice innuendo there. And…oh god! He picked up on it! Shit!_

“Uh, are you okay with that?” he managed.

“Well…I mean, I made the offer, so yeah, I’m okay with it.”

Nate paused, looking around. He did it so quickly Nora had to double check she’d actually seen his head move. He held out the bouquet, and she accepted it, stepping back to let him inside. He slipped in silently, and she hurriedly closed the door behind him.

“These are gorgeous,” she enthused, wafting them around to spread the scent. “But I don’t recognise them.”

“They’re Irises,” he replied. “You want me to take my shoes off?”

He seemed a little more relaxed now he was past the threshold, and Nora nodded.

“Yeah, please. We cleaned up yesterday.”

“We?” he repeated.

“I live with a friend,” she explained as he knelt down and unlaced his boots. Even on his knees, his head came up to her hip, and she took a few steps into the kitchen, trying to hide the flush in her cheeks. She hung her jacket on a peg on the wall, and tried to ignore the slow realisation that her nightdress was in fact shorter than she’d realised. She looked around for a nearby pot, and finding none, place the flowers down on a side table.

“Did you want me to give you a second to get dressed?” Nate asked suddenly. “I can stay down here if you want to change.”

“No,” Nora found herself saying. “No, this is fine. I mean…a lot of my clothes are being washed anyway.”

“Huh.”

“So how did you want your coffee?” she asked hurriedly, sliding past him into the lounge.

“Uh, pretty strong,” he replied. “Did you need help with anything…?”

“I’ve got it covered,” she promised. “If you just wanna take a seat or something? The couch is fine.”

She made her way to the kitchen and switched on the hotplate and filled up the coffee pot, placing it atop the heated surface and turned around to see him leaning against the wall nearby.

“You definitely don’t need any help?” he confirmed.

“Go sit _down_ ,” she ordered, a small smile twitching at her face.

“What if I really want to stand here?” he asked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning back to the coffee pot and watching steam pour out the top.

“Well you can stand where you want,” she told him.

“Thankyou.”

She found two clean coffee cups and placed them down onto the worktop.

“Actually, could you get me some milk out the refrigerator?” she asked, carefully pouring coffee into both of them.

She didn’t hear him move, but as she put the pot down, there he was at her left, holding out the milk bottle. She tried not to jump in surprise at the sudden appearance, accepting the bottle. How had he…there hadn’t been a single noise, how the hell…

“You’re…pretty stealthy,” she began. “Did you want milk in this?”

“No, thanks,” he replied. She poured a little into her own coffee and handed the bottle back to him. His fingers brushed hers as he took it back from her and returned it to the refrigerator. “May I?”

He was gesturing to the cup of black coffee. Nora nodded.

“Sure.”

She picked up her own as he reached for his coffee, and then she was moving back into the lounge and taking a seat on the couch, Nate close behind her.

“You didn’t comment on my comment,” she added. “I said you were stealthy.”

“Are you fishing for information?” he asked with a small smile.

“Maybe.”

“Well, you know what they say. If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

“Of course.”

“You don’t believe me. I like that.”

“Should I?”

She took a sip of her coffee and watched him do the same, smirking.

“Most people just look scared,” he admitted. She looked him over again. It wasn’t difficult to see why. But then perhaps most people Nate told that to hadn’t spent the evening talking with him and his friends about the dumb shit they’d gotten up to in their downtime.

“You’re not dangerous,” she told him with a small smile.

“ _Ouch_ ,” Nate gasped, looking mock-offended. “I’m a _soldier_ , Ms Barker. I have to be dangerous _somehow._ ”

“Maybe I’m just biased,” she admitted. “You spend a few months helping someone acquit their friend and they don’t seem all that terrifying to you.”  

“You’re going to make me blush,” Nate sighed. Nora smiled.

“So what were the flowers for?” she finally asked. Nate took a very long drink of coffee, and Nora hid another smile in the rim of the mug as she did the same, feeling butterflies whirling in her stomach.

“Just thought it might be a nice gesture, you know?” he explained.

“A gesture of what?”

Nate’s eyes flicked to his coffee cup.

“You’re…a good person. A nice person. I appreciate it. And nice people deserve nice things like pretty flowers,” told her. “And…I guess I wanted to get to know you better. Away from my friends. If that makes…sense?”

Nora could feel the hot flush covering her face.

“Just…the…I mean…just…us two?” she murmured.

“If that’s okay.”

“Yeah. I mean. Yeah. Definitely. It’s more than okay.”

Nate gave her a smile and Nora felt her teeth sinking into her lip. She turned away and took a long drink of coffee. The soldier laughed softly, but she didn’t feel mocked and when she turned back to him, his eyes were on her, soft and intrigued.

“So…you let strange men into your house whilst dressed in a house coat and your pajamas often?” he asked curiously.

“Actually, no,” she admitted with an embarrassed laugh.

“You can still go get changed if you want.”

“That…sounds like I need your permission.”

“Ah. That…I just meant you don’t have to sit here if it’s making you uncomfortable.”

“It…honestly feels more like _you’re_ uncomfortable than me.”

Nate looked away. The smile that appeared on his face made her pulse in expectance.

“You got me,” he confessed with a low chuckle.

“All right, what’s the problem?”

“How old are you?” he asked curiously.

“24,” she replied, as he took a swig of his coffee. She watched the way he almost choked as he heard her reply.

“So,” he managed. “You’re younger than I thought.”

“That’s not going to be a problem, is it?”

“…That really depends on how you feel,” he decided.

“About what?”

“Well, I’m a lot older than you,” he pointed out. “That doesn’t bother you?”

“It doesn’t, no.”

“Good.”

They both finished their coffees, and Nora stood, taking his empty cup from him. She made her way back to the kitchen counter, and placed both in the sink. When she turned around, Nate was leaning against the wall.  

“Okay, seriously, how do you do that?” she asked.

“I told you, I can’t say why!” he protested with a small laugh. She rolled her eyes again. There was a long pause, and she rested against the workspace, folding her arms over her chest.

“So,” she murmured.

“So,” he agreed.

“I already ate,” she added. “I mean, we could go somewhere?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m trying not to jump to conclusions here,” he told her. “Because it would be rude of me.”

“What…kind of conclusion?”

“Well,” he pushed off the wall, “it’s just the two of us.”

“Mhmm.”

“You’re refusing to get out of your pajamas.”

“Yeah.”

“You invited me in rather than go out, so I guess you trust me.”

“And…”

He took a few long steps towards her. Nora bit her lip, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest. There was enough space that she could have run around the table and escaped if she wanted to, but Nate wasn’t _nearly_ close enough right now.

“Well, I keep reaching the conclusion that you want me to have sex with you,” he admitted. “I’d _really_ like to be right, but if I’m not…well, I’d be disappointed but not mad.”

Nora pushed herself off the counter, moving over to him.

“And…if…what if…you’re…right?”

He was suddenly wearing an absolutely filthy smirk.

“Then I’m gonna be _very_ happy.”

His hands gripped her elbows gently and tugged her into him, catching her before she fell.

“So, am I right?”

She swallowed, nodding, as the dull ache of arousal flared between her thighs. He slid an arm underneath her legs and picked her up, moving her out of the kitchen and placing her gently down on the couch.

“Your leg is really soft,” he whispered, and she giggled, watching him pull off his leather jacket. He placed it on a nearby hook and grasped the back of her knee, tugging her onto her back and kneeling over her. Nora immediately felt the heat of him washing over her, and he reached down, cupping the back of her head. A moment later, his lips were on hers, and she sagged into the couch with a loud moan. Her hands slid around the back of his head, keeping him close as the softness of his mouth stroked hers, pleasant sparks tingling each time he returned for another kiss. A hand clamped around her waist, the strength obvious as his fingers flexed, and Nora found that oh, that feeling did _not_ do anything to dampen the arousal now throbbing at her core.

“Oh, _god_ ,” she finally panted, as they pulled away to breathe. Nate’s eyes were wide, gazing into hers with a look of surprise.

“You’ve never kissed anyone before, have you?” he breathed.

“How…could you tell?” she mumbled.

“It’s the way you move your mouth,” he explained, stroking her face gently. “Okay. So unless you’ve had some _very_ rude lovers…I’m going to assume you never got beyond kissing.”

“Ah…yeah.”

His thumb traced her lip and Nora closed her eyes at the sensation.

“All right. I’ll slow down a little then.”

He kissed her again, and Nora’s eyes closed at the warm, deep press of his lips on hers. She cradled his hips between her thighs, and Nate slid a hand over her back and pulled her up into him. She found her mound pressing against his pelvis. Nate’s hand lowered a little, resting against the small of her back. Reaching behind her, she silently pushed his palm down over her ass, and felt him smile against her lips.

The first squeeze was gentle, and made her tingle. It was surprisingly nice. The next one was a little rougher, but still enjoyable, and the third was just shy of too much. She squeezed his wrist, and he relaxed his grip. His tongue lapped across her lower lip and she bucked in shocked delight. He lowered her back onto the couch, his fingers brushing across her hip and up to her belly, tugging at the knot of her house coat. Nora arched up into him and with that endorsement Nate pulled the coat open and revealed the white lace and cotton nightdress beneath. His eyes found hers, brows raising, and a look of approval crossed his face.

“Wow,” he whistled. He pulled her up again effortlessly to tug her arms out of the sleeves, laying the coat out on the couch beneath her. Nora clung to him, and realised she could feel the hard plane of his chest beneath the soft sweater he wore. _Fuck_ , that was firm against her.

“Nate?” she murmured, as he put her down again.

“Mmm?” he asked.

“Could…you…I mean…I’d like…it’s not very…equitable.”

Nate nodded, sitting back on his knees and pulling his sweater over his head. Below was a very tight black t-shirt that seemed to cling to his skin, and rode up slightly as he lifted his arms to reveal a trail of hair shot with silver. Nora’s skin tingled with heat, and she tried to avert her gaze.

Instead, her hand shot out to trace the flesh.

He tossed the sweater aside, raising his arms and watching her curiously as her fingers stroked across the muscle-lined belly, teasing through the black and silver hair. A moment later, he tugged his shirt off and threw it down with his sweater, leaning down to kiss her again. Her hand continued to trace his body, curving around his shoulders and scraping lightly down his back. The moment her nails touched him he shuddered in pleasure and ground his hips against hers. Nora felt a high-pitched whine of pleasure forcing itself out of her throat as he rubbed her clit.

The nightdress worked its way up her body, stopping around her hips.

“You know,” Nate murmured, “I didn’t _think_ you were wearing underwear.”

She hid her blush with a firm kiss.

His hands slid back to her rear and began to massage it slowly, stroking his fingers over the flesh. Her thighs tightened, knees trapping his hips against her body. She found herself grinding against him and moaning softly as his teeth nibbled her lower lip. The hand on her backside directed her hips and ground her clit against the tent in his jeans. Waves of pleasure followed the slow rut, and she could feel herself clenching. Nate’s lips left her mouth, kissing down her jaw, and finding her neck.

Nora couldn’t stop the surprised squeak that left her when Nate’s tongue began teasing at the skin, and he laughed softly, lapping gently as his fingers slid beneath the cotton dress, pushing it up a little further. Nora squeezed him with her thighs as the dress reached her ribs, and Nate looked up at her.

“You okay?” he murmured, kissing her neck again. She nodded. “How far can I push this thing for now?”

Nora paused, and idly tapped his lip with her finger when he raised his head again.

“Just...up to my shoulders,” she mumbled. He nodded, and carefully moved the dress up her body. Nora caught his hand as it began revealing the swell of her breasts, and he paused, looking up at her.

“All right,” he murmured, and tugged it back down to her ribs. His hands darted beneath the cloth, and Nora found herself whimpering as his fingers began teasing her breasts, fingertips rubbing over the soft peaks as little bursts of pleasure warmed her core. Her back arched into the touch, and he cupped her breasts, palms skimming gently over her nipples. A hand left her chest and dragged her hips against the tent in his jeans. He began to grind down against her, slowly playing with the stiff peaks, his mouth returning to her neck. Nora shuddered, the sudden barrage of pleasure too much for her. Her hands gripped the back of his neck and kept him anchored to her just as his teeth pressed gently into her skin.

“Oh my god,” she panted, the friction against her nub just shy of painful. “Nate…”

“Mmm?” he murmured. She awkwardly got her hand between them and pushed his hips away. “Oh. You okay?”

She nodded, and guided his hand to the hem of the dress. Nate pushed it slowly up, exposing her breasts. Nora couldn’t look him in the eye as the fabric pooled around her neck.

“Can you…take…”

“…it off?” Nate asked. She nodded.

The nightie was on the floor before she knew it, and she crossed her arms over her chest as the soldier leaned down and kissed her deeply. His hands dropped to her sides, lifting slowly and easing her arms away. He linked their fingers before she could reflexively cover herself, then his head dropped. Nora swore loudly the moment his lips closed around her nipple.

“Fuck,” she breathed, panting, a short cry leaving her as his tongue flicked against the little nub. Nate’s thumb began to tease her unattended breast, fingertips skimming down the flesh, across her belly. He sucked slowly, and Nora’s hips bucked, her sex aching for something. He kissed her neck as his right hand settled at her hip, and began to move slowly downwards, inwards, pausing at her mound. He pulled his mouth away, and she whined in complaint. Nate chuckled.

“Jesus, sweetheart,” he murmured, “you’re _dripping_.”

A few splayed fingers dragged down her mound, fingertips parting her curls and brushing her clit, and Nora gasped. They slipped down to her slit, and delicately he coated his fingers in her slick, returning to her nub to rub it gently until she was replying with short, desperate gasps of air, her eyes fixed on his steadily moving hand.

“Oh god.”

“Does it feel good?” Nate asked gently, leaning over to kiss her neck again.

“Mhmm,” she whimpered, gripping the back of his neck tightly. “I-I…”

Nate carefully slid a finger inside of her, and Nora shuddered, squeezing her thighs together.

“Too much?” he asked.

“No!” she whined, and dragged his mouth to hers. Nate laughed softly into the kiss as he ground the heel of his palm against her nub. She bit down on his lip, and when he let out a surprised breath, her tongue began to soothe the bite mark.

Nate stroked slowly around her slit with another finger, and gradually, he worked the second one inside her. Their lips came back together in time to stifle her next moan, and he carefully pushed them in to the base.

“You comfortable?” he murmured, and she nodded, her lips parting as his fingers gently stroked her walls. He let his palm rest against her mound, grinding against her clit with just enough pressure to bite her nails into his skin. Nate gave her an appreciative moan, his mouth finding her neck and shoulders. Teeth began nipping at her, and each time the little bites found her, she shuddered, bucking into his hand. His fingers began to crook, and Nora’s toes curled, her thighs tensing. The slow waves of pleasure each careful stroke created had her slowly shifting against his body, one hand gripping his head as the other wrapped around a broad shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, rolling them onto their sides. His fingers pulled out long enough to wrap around her thigh, and he draped it across his own before his hand returned to her.  

Nora bucked against his hand as the palm stroked over her clit, her lips seeking his to stifle to soft cries she began to make. His free palm cupped her ass and squeezed a little. Nora jumped in surprise, sliding her hand beneath his arm to dig her nails into his back as his fingers sped up. A warm, constant throb of both need and pleasure followed each fluid movement, and his lips kissed down her chin, neck, sternum, tongue lapping at the space between her breasts. A second later his mouth was closing around a nipple and Nora whimpered, her toes curling. Her thigh tensed and dragged her body closer to his as the fingers inside her stroked over a sensitive patch of skin. Her eyes squeezed shut, mouth dropping open.

The coil of tension that heralded an orgasm was familiar, but this time, it was far more intense than she’d ever experienced. Nate’s tongue flicked against her nipple with long, broad licks, her body twitching as he punctuated each lap with a slow grind against her clit. She felt his fingers crook again, fucking a little faster as the knot grew tighter, her skin flushing. She bit her lip to stifle a moan and Nate pulled his mouth away to latch onto the other breast, pulling the sound from her. He _laughed_ , the bastard, deep and sexy. The sound made her shiver. God, she was so glad she’d opened the door.

He switched from lapping at her nipple to pressing deep, hard kisses against her skin, peppering her breasts and neck with little nips. Through the quickly climbing haze of climax, she could hear a wet sound and realised, gasping, that it was the noise of his fingers in her.

“Gonna come for me?” Nate murmured, kissing her neck again. The scratch of his stubble was amazing. Nora could barely think. She had a few moments to whimper out her assent before she was gripping him tightly. She heard him grunt as her nails bit into his skin, but the orgasm that uncoiled and surged between her thighs briefly wiped her concerns. His hand kept moving, going faster, stoking the climax as he worked her through it. He groaned into her ear as her fingers raked down his back. _Fuck_.

She was still panting when the warmth receded into a satisfied throbbing and tingling skin. His fingers slowed, and as she draped against him, gasping for air, she felt the gentle swish of air as they moved past her. A gentle sucking noise filled the air and Nora looked up to see both fingers in his mouth, his tongue swiping out to clean them.

“Does…how does that taste?” she managed to ask, as his left hand slid up her back. The pressure was enough to pull little, over-sensitive shudders from her.

“I didn’t get a good enough sample,” he admitted, wiping his fingers clean and moving to hold her carefully.

“Oh.”

They kissed again, her bare thighs rubbing against the cloth of his pants and making her shudder. Nate’s tongue swept across her own, and the surprising movement had her moaning. Both his hands gripped her ass and squeezed it slowly. Slowly, as the moments passed and the tingling subsided a little, Nora could feel the aroused ache returning. Nate’s fingers tugged at her ass and pulled on her lips, squeezing around her clit until she was biting his lip to stifle the whines of need.

“You all right?” he breathed, kissing her nose.

“It…I just…I need…more…”

He nodded, smiling at her. Nora found herself on her back, Nate’s lips at her neck. With swift, light pecks, he kissed down her body, tongue swirling over her belly before he reached her thighs and began to gently bite them.

“I’ll be sure to tell you if anything tastes strange,” he assured her, and then Nora grabbed a pillow and bit down hard as his mouth fastened over her clit.

His thumbs spread her open as his tongue ground against the nub, and Nora could feel her body shuddering at the long, wet sensation. It was unbelievably foreign and yet a single touch was making her toes curl in pleasure. Another lick, and she whimpered into the pillow as her hips bucked. His hands clamped around her waist and pinned her to the couch.

She reached down and shakily gripped his wrist, the pillow muffling her steadily growing whimpers and gasps, eyes squeezing shut. He hummed softly and her thighs braced around his head. That made him laugh.

A hand slid up her belly and between her breasts, long fingers circling her nipple and pinching it gently. Nora twitched and the hand at her waist dragged her a little closer to his lips, his tongue beginning to flick back and forth over her nub. She kept her grip tight on the pillow, and then she felt Nate’s fingers push beneath it, hooking either side of her lips and gently easing it from between her teeth.

“W-wait,” she stammered, and she looked down to see Nate gazing up at her. The intense grey sent a rush of arousal down her spine, hot and cold fingers across her skin that throbbed at her core and was soothed by the soldier’s tongue. He pressed a deep kiss to her lower lips, and pulled away just a fraction.

“You likely to be heard?” he asked gently, his hand moving to squeeze her ass. She nodded, and he released his grip on the pillow, letting her bite down on it again as he returned to making broad laps against her clit. She moaned his name into the cloth, feeling him hook her thighs over his shoulders and lift her up a little. Both hands found her breasts and began to play, fingertips tracing and stroking her nipples, occasionally pinching to make her twitch. Already that knot of tension was coiling at her core, and as the pleasure built, winding tighter, Nora muffled a long moan. Her cries were getting slowly shriller as he worked her over.

Nate groaned softly as she reached to grab his head, and ground the flat of his tongue against her clit again and again. Nora gasped, felt that excruciating tip where pleasure turned into orgasm, and then she was coming, screaming into the pillow as Nate doubled his efforts and suckled on her. Her body jerked, his grip managing to keep her pressed to the couch. Through the white haze of orgasm, her skin prickled and her heart pounded in her ears. _Fuck._

 There was sweat beneath his warm hands when they finally moved away, and Nora whimpered as his lips kissed up her thigh, the skin _oh so_ sensitive as she gasped and tried to recover from what he’d just done. _Oh god._ Now _there_ was a sensation she could get addicted to.

There was suddenly a warm body next to hers, and Nate’s fingers were gently running up and down her arm, her head tucked beneath his neck.

“All right?” he murmured. She nodded, her heart still drumming in her ears.

“Wow,” was all she could say. He laughed softly.

“Happy to have impressed.”

Nate let her breathe, and was silent for a while as her breathing slowly quietened.

“So,” he began brightly. Nora looked up at him. That nervousness was back.

“So?”

“…I can put my shirt back on if you want,” he offered. “Just…’cause. In case. You know.”

“Um.”

Another pause. Nora stroked her fingers over the tight, unyielding muscle of his stomach.

“I…don’t…I mean…you…probably…I don’t think you…your shirt doesn’t…could you just…I mean…it…doesn’t need to…go…back on.”

“Huh.”

“And…your…uh…you know…you really don’t need to…y’know…clothes…don’t…”

“Do you want me to take my pants off?” Nate murmured. Nora’s face flooded with heat. She nodded. “All right.”

His hand cupped the back of her head and drew her lips to his as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper. Nora let her fingers glide down his skin and tease across his hipbones, nipping softly at his lip as her hand found cloth. He wriggled out of the pants and tossed them aside, and now there was something unavoidably warm pressing against her thigh. She reached down, brushing the hemline of his boxers. She felt very warm as she slid a finger beneath the elastic, and pulled it away. Nate’s lips parted, and with a little hesitation, she tugged at the white material. She could see his cock outlined against the tight fabric, and her body throbbed in response.

“So-”

He cut himself off with a moan as she slid her hand into his underwear and stroked her fingers down his erection. He was velvet-soft to the touch, warm, and he arched to give her hand a little more space. She took it, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and awkwardly jerking her arm.

“I’m…gonna…”

He knelt up over her, and she tugged his boxers down his thighs, his cock springing free from the cloth. Nora’s eyes widened, and another desperate throb made her clench her thighs together. Nate kissed her again, skimming his hands down her body to cup her ass. He leaned down, his body pressing against hers, and his length came to rest gently on her clit. With the tiniest roll of the hip, he pulled a gasp from her. The soft underside brushed onto her nub, and sent a gentle wave of pleasure through her.

“Fuck,” she whispered. Nate grasped the backs of her thighs and tugged them up, nipping at her lip.

“Do you want me to stop?” he murmured, teasing her with slow grinds. She shook her head as the little waves lapped at her. “All right. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Her skin prickled at the question, and she kissed him deeply for a few moments before she gasped out a tiny ‘yes!’ and bit her lip. He reached up to cup her face, his tongue soothing the little indent her teeth left in the flesh before dipping into her mouth and teasing her tongue. It withdrew.

“I can stop whenever,” he promised gently. “All right? None of this ‘once I start I can’t stop’ bullshit. You feel sore, tell me. Say…I don’t know. Say a random word that makes you uncomfortable or something.”

She nodded. He kissed her again. She moaned, her legs parting. She could still feel the wet sensation at her core, and Nate pulled back far enough to press the tip of his cock to her opening.

“This is going to sting a little,” he warned her. “You’re not used to this. Let me know if it hurts, all right?”

Nate slid in carefully, and as the first inch parted her walls, a mixture of pleasure and a light sting had her tensing up. His thumb found her clit, a few warm flicks of delight forcing her arched back down into the couch. A soft whimper left her as another inch pushed in, and Nate rolled back just a little before he pressed in again. The motion was unfamiliar, and Nora felt a fullness that was as alien as his tongue.

“All right?” the soldier asked softly, his thumb skimming her cheekbone. Nora nodded. “You sure it doesn’t hurt?”

“A…little. But…not any more,” she added, and rolled her own hips. The expression that crossed his face was exquisite. His lips parted, his grip tightening on her thigh.

“That’s pretty good,” he managed, and groaned as she did it again. “It all right if I move now?”

She nodded again, and he leaned down to nip at her lip, pulling her in for another kiss as he rocked forward. She let out a soft puff of air, and then whimpered as he pulled back, his thumb still rubbing at her nub as his other hand kept her thigh pinned open.

It was quieter than she’d expected it to be. She let out a soft moan each time he hilted in her, and the sound of their bodies meeting was obvious and audible. But it was quiet, soft, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close to her. It was only when he carefully pushed her thigh back and-

There was something he did with his hips-

Suddenly she couldn’t stop the noises, squirming each time his thumb rubbed at her clit. He was a little faster now, nibbling on her neck, a pressure building in her core as he fucked her. She bucked as best she could, and Nate moaned into her ear. _Fuck_ , that was a noise she wasn’t going to forget any time soon.

“Oh _god_ ,” she whimpered, and the bastard smiled against her skin, his weight above her both a comfort and a trap. She was pinned beneath him, spread open, and she mulled that thought over in her mind for a few moments and felt a responding pulse of heat from where that sweet pressure was building.

She was _not_ expecting to like it this much.

Nate’s hand pushed down on her mound as his thumb kept rubbing at her clit, and with a surprised, delighted cry, Nora felt her grip on language loosen. He leaned back a little and his cock found that place his fingers had teased before. Her hands gripped him tight enough for her nails to dig in as her stomach flipped, and a shudder rocked through her.

“You okay?” he panted, and Nora wasn’t sure which language she responded in. “Don’t think I know that one,” he laughed, driving in deep. A strangled cry left her, the growing tension coiling hard enough to make her shudder. She couldn’t hold that for much longer. He kissed her neck, his thumb pressing a little firmer on her clit.

“F-fuck…Nate…”

“Gonna come for me?” he gasped. Speech was impossible, Nora’s noises limited to little more than strangled cries that sounded like pained sobs. He made a concerned sound and she bucked her hips against him to encourage him. Her eyes squeezed shut without her consent, and suddenly the man between her legs was being rough, stoking the impossible tension until with a few more loud gasps and flicks of her clit, Nora came.

The air rushed out of her in a desperate cry. Nate’s teeth dug into her neck, his tongue playing over her skin, as Nora shuddered beneath him, hot relief thrumming through her. Toes curling, nails digging deep enough to leave marks, she sagged back into the couch and panted loudly. The soldier’s thrusting slowed, and he cupped her face as her eyes cracked open. Tears leaked out the sides and trickled down her face.

“Jesus, sweetheart, you okay?” he murmured. She nodded, lashes fluttering shut when he shifted forward a little. “You looked _amazing_ ,” he added. “You want me to stop?”

The pleasant ache slowly faded, but she was enjoying the strange fullness.

“Don’t…you should…aren’t you…going to…you’re still…”

She clenched down on him. Nate swallowed and panted shakily.

“…That’s…up to you,” he admitted. “I mean…I am _more_ than happy to finish up and then clean you off.”

“A-as…in…finish…um…in…”

“Doesn’t seem like a smart risk,” he murmured. “Much as I’d like to.”

“I’ve…had an IUD since I left high school…”

“That is _useful_.”

She squeezed him again and he grunted.

“…if you’re certain,” he began. She nodded. He slid a finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up. “Well then.”

His fingers played with her nub and Nora whimpered softly.  

“Bet you look even better with my cum dripping out of you than I think you will.”

Nora’s eyes widened, and heat flared up and down her spine. The twin embarrassment and arousal that shot through her at his words made her gasp.

“Too much?” he asked gently. She paused, swallowing, and then shook her head.

“It was kind of hot,” she whispered. Nate smirked, and kissed her.

She whined as he began to fuck her again, and the rough, unrelenting pace of his hips quickly left her breathless and wriggling beneath him. She chased the sensation, closing her eyes to concentrate on the way he felt inside her. He was velvet-soft, hot, and he seemed to purr atop her. When she finally opened her eyes he was gazing at her, a slightly strained smirk on his face as he fought to keep that expression, grey eyes glinting.

“Fuck,” he panted, surging forward. She clutched his shoulders tightly as he hooked her legs beneath his arms and thrust deeply. Nora couldn’t stop a loud, ragged cry from leaving her as he found that sweet spot again, pulling him in for a kiss as his body rutted against hers.  

She concentrated on that wet sound of him thrusting into her, her nails biting into his skin. Nate groaned into their kiss as she felt him starting to twitch, and Nora cupped his face with one hand, pulling back to look at his face. His lips parted, eyes squeezing shut, and his thrusts grew less skilled and more erratic even as his hands managed to find her sides and clamp down hard.

“All right?” he breathed. She nodded. “I’m…”

She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him passionately, feeling a warm spark as his teeth dug into her lip, and then he released her, burying his head in her neck and-

That…was a strange sensation. Strange. Pleasant.

And oh god, she really hoped it didn’t…make a mess.

Nate kept thrusting until he was making high whimpering noises. Relaxing into the couch, Nora slowly realised that at some point, her hair had come loose, and was now spilling across the cushions. The man on top of her, meanwhile, was catching his breath, his palms gently running down her sides to cup her ass.

“Pleasedon’tgetthecouchmessy,” Nora begged hurriedly, as she felt him pull out. Nate laughed, and Nora felt a hot flush follow the sound. He immediately leaned back, and arched her hips up, keeping her from spilling onto the cloth. She watched his eyes drop and his hand reach for her thigh, her lower half suspended in his grip as he made a few approving faces.

“Nice,” he whistled.

“How am I…it’s going to…I can’t…you know…”

“I know,” he agreed, and grabbed her other thigh, pulling her upwards. He slung her legs over his shoulders and Nora found herself almost upside down as Nate’s tongue suddenly began licking at her folds. She couldn’t help the sudden desire to writhe, but he held her firm, dipping into her slit to clean her off as Nora whimpered desperately, reaching up to grip his arms for support. At the angle her torso had ended up in, she had a direct vision of the soldier’s mouth at work, and she squeezed her eyes shut before it became too much, a strangled gasp leaving her when his tongue began to circle her clit, grinding hard until little shudders were coursing through her.

“Nate, fuck, oh my god,” she whined, her thighs tensing. He quietly hummed into her skin, cleaning her off with precise, broad laps. His throat worked against the skin of her thighs as she wrapped them around his head to the best of her ability, and as his mouth tended to her, she could feel another orgasm on the way.

This one was a little slower than the others, a pulsing warmth that sapped at her muscles a little as it pulled a moan out of her, and it was only when she could feel the pleasure becoming too much that she uncoiled her legs and moaned uncomfortably. Nate looked down, concerned, and carefully released her, kissing her thigh as she came down from her climax. He lowered her legs and sat down, draping them across his lap. Nora lay against the cushions, her heart pounding, as Nate’s careful fingertips stroked down her sensitive thighs. Just that in itself had her whimpering again. She felt him quickly parting her legs, and then closing them again.

“All clean,” he murmured. “You want some water?”

She nodded, blinking sleepily. She wondered if this was what being drugged felt like.

“Don’t sit up,” he added. “Let me just get a towel or something.”

He slid out from beneath her and she did as he’d advised, cupping himself carefully as he moved away towards his clothes, sliding his boxers back on.

“Isn’t that…going to…well…it seems…uncomfortable,” Nora commented.

“I’m pretty sure if I drip all over your carpet someone’s gonna notice,” Nate chuckled, heading into the kitchen. “I’ll clean up in your bathroom after I get you some water.”

He returned a few moments later with a glass full of cold water and a towel. He handed her the water, and lifted her hips, sliding the towel beneath her.

“If you make a mess, I’ve got some advice for getting stains out,” he added. “Where’s the nearest bathroom?”

“Door on the right,” Nora replied. “In the kitchen.”

“Thankyou.”

He disappeared, and Nora heard the bathroom door going. She chugged the glass of water, suddenly thirsty, waiting for him to return. It took him a few minutes, and when he did, he had a wet washcloth with him. He sat back down, wiping her leg with the cloth. Nora could suddenly feel the stick of sweat on her skin.

“Thanks,” she murmured. Nate grinned at her.

“No problem,” he chuckled. “Gets uncomfortable if you don’t clean it up.”

Once both legs were clean he moved to her hips, reaching beneath her to cup her ass gently. He squeezed, and she gasped gently, tapping her teeth against the rim of the glass as her face flushed. She felt the cloth move up, and up, and up, until it was stroking along her collarbone, and Nate Pendleton’s head was a few inches from hers. She leaned forward to kiss him gently. He stroked his tongue along her lip, and then pulled away, carefully standing up.

“Let me just clean this off and I’ll wipe your face,” he said, and headed back to the bathroom. When he returned, he softly stroked the cool cloth over her forehead, down her nose, across her cheeks. He kissed her again, his teeth tugging gently on her lower lip as he took the now empty glass out of her hands. She wanted to sit up but she knew it was a bad idea, and Nate fixed her dilemma by kneeling over her, still kissing her as his hands stroked her body gently. They danced down her arms before he linked their fingers, and Nora sighed happily into the kiss as his thumbs stroked the backs of her hands.

Nora wasn’t sure how long they lay on the couch kissing, but she could feel a heaviness in her limbs as time progressed, and it was only when she pulled away to hide a yawn that Nate stopped.

“You okay?” he asked. She nodded.

“I’ve never done that before,” she reminded him. “I’m…tired.”

“Ah, yeah,” he agreed. “That happens. You wanna move upstairs?”

She was nodding when she yawned again, and Nate recovered the towel, placing it in her hands and letting her push it against her core as he picked her up and took her up the stairs.

“That’s my room,” she said, pointing to the second door on the left. She reached out to open it when she was close enough, and Nate stepped inside. It was painted a pale blue, with a metal desk, a single bed with dark blue covers, and various papers piled up in folders by her terminal.

“You like the colour blue,” he commented, as she motioned for him to put her down. She kept the towel tight between her thighs even as something trickled out of her slit.

“Yeah, it’s peaceful,” she said, screwing her face up. “…What you said…about…getting…you know…out of…cloth and stuff?”

“Right,” he agreed. “Oh yeah. Go pee. Not now. But soon.”

Her brow raised.

“Just trust me.”

She made a conceding face. “Well…what now?”

Nate shrugged. “I’m happy to stay, if you want me to. Or I can vanish out the door, never to be seen until the next phone call. If you want to phone me. Which I’d like you to.”

“Yes…please,” she added. “Uh…I’m gonna get dressed. Could…you get my stuff from downstairs?”

He left, and she immediately foraged in her drawers for some underwear, something _cute_ , maybe black lace…

There was a matching set of black cotton and lace she’d bought just before the trial. It had cost a lot. But it had been worth it. She found it now, slipping into it and locating a shirt. Nate reappeared as she was buttoning her blouse up, and a sigh filled the room.

“…see, now that just makes me want to take it off you,” he admitted. She laughed softly, finding her stockings and reaching for a skirt. She sat down on her bed to put them on, and watched Nate pick up his shirt. He turned around to pull it on, and Nora admired the play of muscles on his back before the black cotton covered them. She only realised she was no longer dressing herself when Nate turned back around and coughed, grinning.

“Oh,” she murmured.

“I’ll flex next time,” he purred. Her face flushed, and she hurriedly returned to putting her stockings back on as he picked up his pants and began putting them on.

“So, we could…go for a walk or something,” she began.

“I thought you were tired?” he asked.

“The fresh air might perk me up.”

“Up to you.”

Nora reached for her hairbrush, and began detangling the dark brown mess as Nate pulled his socks on.

“What you _will_ wanna do is air out the lounge,” he added. “Because that is going to smell like sex if you don’t.”

He sat down next to her, watching her with warm, bright grey eyes, a small smile on his face.

“What?” she mumbled.

“You’re cute,” he told her.

“T-thankyou.”

He immediately got up, and headed downstairs. About a minute later, he returned, wearing his jacket.

“So where do you want to walk?” he asked.

“How about the park?”  


End file.
